general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Roy DiLucca (A Martinez)
A Martinez (1999-02) | years = 1978-79, 1999-2002 | first = 1978 (on GH) | last = October 10, 2002 (on GH) | cause = Left to Miami | creator = Douglas Marland Frank Salisbury | introducer = Wendy Riche | books = | spinoffs = Port Charles | image1 = File:RoyDiluccaAMartinez.png|thumb | caption1 = A Martinez as Roy DiLucca | image2 = | caption2 = | image3 = | caption3 = | nickname = | alias = | gender = Male | born = | died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = Mobster | title = | residence = Miami, Florida | parents = | siblings = | spouse = | romances = Bobbie Spencer (engaged) Carly Benson (flirtation) Melissa Bedford (dated) Felicia Cummings (dated) | children = Hannah Scott | grandchildren = | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = | cousins = | relatives = | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black | species = }}Roy DiLucca was a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. He was most recently played by actor A Martinez. He was portrayed from 1978-1979 and 1999-2002. Brief Bio He was a former lover of Bobbie Spencer, father of FBI Agent Hannah Scott with an unknown mother. He most likely was presumed dead in 1979, but in a retroactive continuity, it was revealed that he faked his death after his failed attempt to assassinate Senator Mitch Williams (a GH character). He was a mobster associate for Luke Spencer Storylines Roy DiLucca arrived in Port Charles in 1978 to join his partner Luke Spencer and run the Campus Disco together. To the people of Port Charles, Roy and Luke appeared to be respectable businessmen but they were really working for the mob, which was run by the ruthless Frank Smith. Everything seemed to be going well for everyone involved until State Senator candidate Mitch Williams announced his plans to crack down on organized crime starting with the rumored mob control of the Campus Disco! Meanwhile, Roy met and fell in love with Luke's sister Bobbie Spencer, whom herself was just getting over her obsession with Scotty Baldwin. Roy and Bobbie became engaged, but when a former john exposed her hooker past, an ashamed Bobbie returned the ring. Pressure began to mount on Roy and Luke when Luke learned that Frank Smith planned to test Luke's loyalty by telling him to murder Mitch Williams on election night. Instantly, Luke learned the cold facts; it was a suicide mission. There would be no way to leave the scene of the murder alive and if he didn't do it then Frank would have him killed! Either way, Luke was marked for death. Luke sunk into a depression and ended up raping Laura Webber Baldwin who concealed her rapist's identity. Roy was prime suspect in her rape, but Bobbie gave him a false alibi until Laura came forward and cleared him. Bobbie and Roy resumed their engagement. Laura cared for Luke and knew that on election night, he was going to do something to harm himself. Laura threw his car keys away and Luke was unable to do the job. In a race against time, Roy decided to kill Mitch himself! Roy fired a shot wounding Mitch. Roy was then shot by the security guards and stumbled his way outside where he died in Bobbie Spencer's arms. In 1999, we learned that Roy had not been killed after all, but instead was in prison for 20 years. He struck a deal with the FBI to play hired informant in exchange for serving a reduced sentence. This enabled him to live with and raise his daughter, Hannah, who was about to become a ward of the court. His FBI deal led him to his last assignment: Port Charles, to take down Sonny Corinthos. His daughter had failed by falling in love with her target and Roy was to save the case. He secured a job in Sonny's coffee warehouse and quickly was entrusted with Sonny's organizational duties. Bobbie followed Roy to a mob meeting and was kidnapped. Sonny arranged for her to be rescued and in gratitude, Roy told Sonny the truth about who he was. Roy also told Bobbie he was a fed, and that he was responsible for Jerry's arrest. A furious Bobbie threw him out, but she forgave him when she learned he was going to jail. Because his cover was blown, Roy was sent to Pentonville to serve the rest of his sentence. Just before he left for prison, he confessed his love to ex-flame Bobbie, who confirmed that she had never stopped loving him. While being transferred in a prison van, Sonny arranged an accident that allowed Roy to escape. Knowing he would only be free when corrupt supervisor Larkin was exposed for his crimes (Roy's knowledge of them was his reason for being sent back to prison), Roy and Bobbie traveled to Florida, getting the goods on Larkin and somehow managing to return to Port Charles with only a few scrapes of danger. Unfortunately, before turning the evidence in, Larkin kidnapped Hannah; Taggert, Sonny, and Roy teamed to rescue her. Sonny received amnesty from the FBI, while Roy and Hannah were no longer obligated to work for them. A few weeks later, Bobbie and Roy went to Hawaii for a vacation. Their life went on relatively uneventful (Roy had to rescue Luke several times; Tony questioned the effect on Lucas Bobbie's relationship with an ex-con might have; Bobbie, not knowing Roy was trying to pay off Mike Corbin's gambling debts, feared Roy was working for Sonny when she saw Roy having meetings with Sorel; Bobbie had to deal with Carly's various crises) until December 2000, when Bobbie found a letter from a woman named Melissa in Roy's apartment. Roy claimed Larkin must have put the letter in there, but he refused to report a break-in. Lying to Roy, Bobbie went to Chicago to visit Melissa. Melissa was a surgical nurse, with a brother named Leo who ran a club with Roy. Roy and Melissa went out for months, until Roy mounted enough evidence on Leo to arrest and imprison him. Roy then left. Melissa had never forgiven him. Bobbie went to see Melissa again with more questions. Roy found out Bobbie had lied to him and visited Melissa, so he did the same. She told him Leo had forgiven him, and asked her to. She had until Leo was killed in prison. But seeing him again made her want to forget animosities of the past. Roy apologized for his cowardice in leaving without an explanation, and they parted peaceably. Shortly thereafter, Melissa moved to Port Charles, joined the nursing staff, and was with Roy at every turn. Bobbie, increasingly edgy and jealous, misplaced files and accused Melissa of the deed. Melissa quit her job, but after a few more confrontations with Bobbie, changed her mind and began fighting back. Roy tried his best to stay true to Bobbie, supporting her as her son Lucas lay near-death from a mysterious illness. Meanwhile, Carly begged him to turn Sonny into the feds, hoping Sonny would agree to witness protection. Roy agreed, but the plan backfired on Carly when Sonny refused to cooperate, then dumped her after he learned of her part in the sting. Roy and Sonny also ended any friendly contact at this point. When Bobbie heard, she flew into a rage, accusing Roy of destroying Carly's happiness. She broke off her relationship with him, shutting out his every attempt to explain, and finally telling him she had set Melissa up with the files. Despite this, Bobbie refused his several attempts at reconciliation. Finally, she softened, and they parted as friends. Melissa and Roy introduced themselves to each other ("Hi, I'm Roy", "Hi, I'm Melissa Bedford from Port Charles, New York") in an effort to start fresh and bury the past. The past came back to haunt them when Roy helped in the rescue effort after Sonny blew up the penthouse. Roy informed Sorel that he knew Sorel had arranged the hit on Melissa's brother, and that Sorel should be dead. When he saw Melissa treating Sorel at the hospital, Roy told her what Sorel did. After Sorel's murder, both Melissa and Roy, along with seemingly dozens of other people, were suspects. When Roy learned the police suspected the killer had medical training, he attempted to persuade Melissa to leave town for a while. Melissa and Roy went on their first date in the summer of 2001, a madcap adventure involving breaking into a gas station, a heartfelt conversation while camping, and a kiss ruined by a bear who stole Roy's car keys. In spite of this, Melissa and Roy decided that they enjoy camping. When it became apparent that Angel Ellis had murdered her father, Joseph Sorel, it gave Melissa and Roy some breathing room. They became more involved. Bobbie Spencer, showing no hard feelings, even invited the couple to her annual Thanksgiving dinner. And Roy continued with his business partnership with Luke Spencer. He also agreed to work part-time as an investigator for the Port Charles police. After Edward Quartermaine faked being mugged by Zander Smith, he became friendly with Nurse Bedford. However, his family cried foul after he rewrote his will, leaving half of his fortune to Melissa. When Edward had a heart attack after a visit with Melissa, his family suspected Melissa and she was relieved of duties at GH. When it became apparent that Melissa had nothing to do with Edward's heart attack, she was reinstated. In the meantime, Roy became suspicious and began to investigate her past relationships with elderly and terminal patients. With Laura and Lucky Spencer's help, Roy discovered a long trail of patients who died while under her care. Even though Melissa convinced Edward to remove her from his will, Roy continued investigating her past. Roy discovered proof that Melissa had killed several patients, and planned to go to the police, even though Melissa begged him not to. When he didn't change his mind, she asked him how he felt doing to her what he had done to her brother. After Taggert arrived, Melissa calmly, almost peacefully recounted the many lives of the suffering she had ended. She asked Taggert if he could arrest someone who had done nothing but help those in pain die with dignity. He did, and as she was led away, Melissa reminded Roy again of how much he had betrayed her. Roy spent the next several months helping Luke out in various situations. When Jennifer Smith kidnapped Luke, intent on marrying him, Roy and Felicia impersonated a minister and his wife and managed to rescue Luke and Laura before Jennifer could hurt them. The group returned to Port Charles, but it wasn't long before Luke found out that Helena had managed to escape from jail and Roy went with him to find her. They finally found her impersonating a homeless person near some railroad tracks. Roy managed to pull Luke off of her before he strangled her to death. Together they hauled her off to the police. Roy also helped Luke investigate who was behind the body and DNA evidence to indicate that Carly had perished in her car accident. With Scott's help, they discovered that A.J. had hired someone to get him a body double for Carly and fake the DNA results. The trio decided that they would bring A.J. to justice. Roy then found himself building a relationship with Felicia Jones. But romance was sidetracked when a briefcase full of cash found its way into Roy's apartment. Roy and Felicia try to find out if Sonny was behind the cash and ended up spending the money. Roy tried to make it appear that he was moving up in the world and wanted to be a mobster himself and go after Sonny. But Sonny knew that Roy was being backed by some one. Felicia grew increasingly concerned by Roy's appetite for the mob life. Roy was later contacted by a courier and offered a job working for an unknown mobster. Roy wasn't too sure about it, but it soon became clear that he didn't have a choice. He discovered that his new boss was Luis Alcazar, a dangerous arms dealer who had a serious need to eliminate Sonny Corinthos. Alcazar made a point to Roy that he was in control when he set off a bomb at Sonny's warehouse and made it look like Roy was responsible. So Roy continued to do Alcazar's bidding. But he desperately wanted out when Alcazar demanded that Roy kill Sonny. When Roy refused, Alcazar kidnapped Felicia's girls and then Felicia to get Roy to comply. Left with no choice, Roy shot Sonny in front of St. Timothy's church. But Alcazar didn't realize that Roy had gone to Sonny and arranged to fake the shooting and Sonny's death. Roy thought he was done with Alcazar, but Alcazar had another assignment: kill Jasper Jacks. Roy didn't understand why but pretended to agree anyways. Alcazar feared that Roy wouldn't follow his orders and went to kill Jax himself. Roy was finally out from under Alcazar's control when Sonny managed to shoot Alcazar at Brenda's cottage. In gratitude for his help against Alcazar, Sonny offered Roy a job in Miami. Roy refused at first and proposed to Felicia. But she turned him down. So Roy took the job from Sonny and now lives in Miami. Crimes Committed *Shot State Senator Mitch Williams at his campaign headquarters on election night 1979 *Suspected of raping Laura until she cleared him 1979 *Has helped Luke escape from jail multiple times *Escaped from custody, courtesy of Sonny, while being taken to Pentonville to serve the remainder of his prison sentence *Worked for arms dealer Luis Alcazar 2002 *Helped Sonny fake his death to flush out Luis 2002 *Shot Luis in the stomach during a struggle for the gun 2002 Health and Vitals *Shot and "died" in Bobbie's arms 1979 *Almost got shot by Luis during a struggle for the gun 2002 External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Roy DiLucca Category:Article stubs Category:Alcazar mob family Category:Characters Category:Characters created by Douglas Marland Category:Characters created by Frank Salisbury Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Corinthos-Morgan mob family Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional mobsters Category:Fictional private investigators Category:General Hospital characters Category:Port Charles characters Category:Smith mob family Category:1970s Category:1990s Category:2000s